Big Time Brother
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: James unraveling the secrets of brotherhood - the one he shares with his friends and one of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**i was originally gonna have this idea in my story "Big Time Rush: Behind the Scenes"... but my colaborative-writing partner said no... so HERE IT IS!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but this plot :D**

_

* * *

_

_"A friend is a brother who was once a bother." ~Author Unknown_

**POV: James Diamond**

"James! Catch!"

I turned around and saw a guitar flying at me. It landed in my hands.

"Run!" Kendall ran past me.

"Why?"

"That's Guitar-Dude's guitar!"

"Jesus!" I ran like hell down the nearest hallway.

Somehow, I had lost all the guys and came to a dead-ended hallway.

"James."

I whirled around and saw Guitar-Dude standing there.

"Just give me my guitar, man, and we'll all be cool."

"Will you hurt me if I give it back to you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you don't, I _will_ hurt you."

I looked at the guitar. It was a nice one.

He took a step towards me.

I yelped, dropped the guitar, and ran like hell (again :D ) back to 2J.

A note was taped to the door:

_James,_

_Find the man with the bologna. Look in his office mini-fridge._

So I had to go to Bitters' office. Awesome, right? Yeah, didn't think so.

There were these notes everywhere, leading me all over the Palmwoods, across town, and surprisingly not back to Minnesota. There was no obvious point to this, but the other guys were probably trying to keep me out of 2J for my own benefit.

But, being me, I needed something to do, so I went along with them. It was actually kinda fun not having Logan there to do all the thinking. I have a brain, too, even though I don't use it as much as I should.

_Wait for someone new to sign in. Greet them, and give them a tour of the Palmwoods and Palmwoods Park. We won't let you into 2J until you have. We'll be watching._

It's like they plan these things. As soon as I looked up, there was some guy standing there with a single suitcase and a nervous expression painted on his face. He looked very approachable, but needed to be warmed up to it.

I went up to him. "Hi, I'm James Diamond. And I'm gonna give you a tour. Who are you, by the way?"

"Joey Parker, and thanks." He smiled. "It's nice to know that this town isn't full of narcissistic hypocrites."

I blinked a couple times. "James not good with words."

"People who only care about themselves."

"Oh, I get it. Well, let's get this tour done."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

When he was staring in awe at the pool, I had a good opportunity to take in his appearance. He looked a lot like me. We had the same confident posture and profile – I'd had enough practice staring at mine. We had the same hair style, but Joey was blonde. Our only other physical difference was our eye color – his were blue.

"This is… amazing," he sighed.

"You'll get used to it." I led him on; only wanting to see what was in store for me back at 2J.

* * *

It was like Joey and I had bonded over the short tour that I'd given him. It was much different and easier to talk to him towards the end.

Heading back to 2J, my heart was beating furiously with anxiety and anticipation of what waited for me behind the door. I honestly didn't know what they had planned.

I opened the door and was greeted by a plethora of streamers and confetti. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES!"

With Guitar-Dude, the notes, and Joey; I'd forgotten that it was my birthday. Honestly. And it's _very_ hard to make me forget a day that was all about me.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan surrounded me in a life endangering hug. I didn't mind that I almost couldn't breathe. It felt good to be close to my brothers.

* * *

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long to post this chappie... i had extreme block on this... if you have any randomness whatsoever, i will be glad to take it and give credit to you for sure!**_

* * *

___

"Brothers [and sisters] are as close as hands and feet." ~Vietnamese Proverb

**POV: Joey Parker**

I went down to the pool the next day. I wanted to swim, but the pool was filled with a mass of red tentacles.

James and his crew were at the other side of the pool marveling at their mayhem. They're officially crazy.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Do you like our octopus?" Carlos asked.

"It's lovely."

"Whoa," Logan said, looking from me to James multiple times. "Are you two related?"

"That's highly unlikely," James said. "He's from…"

"New Jersey," I said.

"Exactly. I have no relatives at _all_ in New England."

"Shouldn't you have a New Jersey accent?" Carlos asked.

"You guys don't have Minnesotan accents," I pointed out.

"Touché."

Kendall's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text. "Ugh. It's Gustavo."

"What now?" Logan asked.

"He wants us for rehearsal. Right now."

They all groaned.

As they sulked to the lobby, Logan turned around. "I'm serious. You and James could be related. Look it up for me."

When I got back to my room, I pulled out a family photo-album that I had taken from my mom's armoire. She never looked at them, so I hope she wouldn't mind one missing. She had this deal for my birthday, the day before I came out to LA, that I could take anything I wanted with me, as long as it could fit in my suitcase. I chose to take the album, but didn't tell her. She would figure it out eventually.

I flipped through the thick pages, looking at all the family that I wished was really mine. I knew I'd been adopted at birth. They told me that my mother could only support one child. The reason she didn't keep me was because her husband, my real father, had left before I was born, and I was the spit-image of him. My mother didn't want anything to remind her of him.

But either way, my adopted life was probably better than the life living with a mother who could only support herself and my unknown sibling. I liked this life better. Would the other kid be able to get to Hollywood? No, he would not.

My phone rang suddenly, and I jumped. I checked the caller ID: it was my sister, Carolynn.

"Hello, sister," I said, holding the phone to my ear and looking at pictures at the same time.

"How is it there?" she asked.

"Pretty good. There are these crazy guys here…"

"Who? Would I know who they are?"

"Their band name is Big Time-"

"Big Time rush, are you _SERIOUS_? I _LOVE_ them!"

"Jeez. Well Logan thinks that James and I are related."

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I can see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've got the same hair style and face and you look the same when you have your hands in your pockets," she explained. "Not to mention you've got the same smile."

"Thanks Care. Why'd you call?"

"Shelby wanted to talk to you."

"Ah. Put her on."

There was a little static from the phone being passed around. "Hi, Joey!" Shelby squealed.

"Hey, Shelbs. How're you doing?"

"I miss you…"

"I miss you, too."

Shelby was my little sister from my adopted family. She was about 5 years younger that Carolynn. I swear, she was the cutest thing in the world.

"Are you singin' yet? I wanna hear you singin' on the radio. When're you gonna be on the radio?"

"Hun, I've been here for two days. It's gonna be a while before my music's playing publicly."

"Oh, okay. I love you, Joey."

"Love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it on the floor. I loved being their big brother.

* * *

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**very emotional chapter... sorry it took so long to get it posted! i seriously need randomness to fill up the chapters so the length is sufficient enough...

* * *

**

_"Help your brother's boat across, and your own will reach the shore." ~Hindu Proverb_

POV: James Diamond

All during rehearsal, I couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had said to Joey. _I'm serious. You two could be related_. We couldn't be. I was from Minnesota, and he was from New Jersey. And I'm pretty sure that they're halfway across the country from each other.

When we got back to 2J, I went straight to the room that I shared with Kendall. I pulled out a shoe box from under my bed that I kept pictures and special stuff in. I'm not really the sentimental type, but this box was really important to me.

I dumped all the contents onto my bead. There was my Minnesota Lions hat, an old love-note from Jenny Dinkler that I had immediately disregarded, the picture of my elbow in the 'Cuda add, and assorted pictures of my family from through the years. I put the hat on my head and smoothed my hair out a bit. It still fit from almost five years ago.

The picture of my real father stared up at me. Sometimes, I felt like stabbing it. That's why I made copies and stabbed those. The original photo was the only thing that still kept me connected to him. The yellow edges showed the time that had passed since the happy wedding photo was taken.

I'd found out three years ago that Steve wasn't my real dad. I wished he was, though. He was the only father that cared if I lived or not, hence my first one leaving before I was born. It was a huge shock. I didn't eat for days. I didn't take care of myself like I should've. One day, Kendall had finally gotten fed up of me not eating, came to my house, tackled me, and force-fed me a McDonald's cheeseburger.

I haven't eaten McDonald's since then.

Giving up on trying to find out why my father would leave a perfectly good family, I felt the urge to see Joey. There was some bond between us that I couldn't explain. It had just formed.

I knocked on his apartment door, hoping he was home. I needed someone to talk to so that I could keep my mind off of deeper subjects.

"Come in!" Joey called from inside, and relief washed over me. I hadn't been completely abandoned in life.

I stepped into his high-class apartment, which seemed almost unfair compared to what 2J used to be. It was all black, white, and red, plush couches and glass tables. Breakable things.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked from the kitchen table. "I was just about to eat lunch, you hungry?"

"Yeah." I sat down across from him.

"Here." He reached into a paper bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and fries, and slid them across the table to me.

I recognized the red and yellow logo at once. "I can't eat this," I said.

"C'mon, James! It's not gonna kill you!" he laughed.

I carefully unwrapped the burger and looked at it. Joey's apartment faded to nothing and it was just me and the forbidden sandwich.

_"Hi, Mr. Diamond, is James home?"_

_"He's in his room."_

_"Thanks."_

_A few seconds later, Kendall was in my room with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "What is up with you? Why aren't you eating?"_

_I could only shake my head. I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand how hard this was for me._

_He sat on my bed, across from me, and looked deep into my eyes. "You can tell me. We're best friends."_

_I just shook my head again._

_A cheeseburger was tossed into my lap. "Eat it."_

_"No."_

_Suddenly, I was on the floor, and Kendall was holding me down. "Just eat it, James. I'm not letting you go until it's gone."_

_"Kendall, stop!" I yelled. I tried to get away, but he was too strong for me. It was no use._

_"Eat it! I'm not gonna let you starve yourself to death!"_

_The cheeseburger was at my face. I reluctantly took a bite of it. Honestly, at that moment, it was the most disgusting thing I'd ever tasted. The right side of my face was pressed against the carpet and I could barely get a breath because Kendall's arm around my chest was so tight. I took another bite._

_"Keep going," Kendall whispered into my ear. "You're almost halfway done."_

_I suddenly became aware of the hot tears coursing down my cheeks. Why was he doing this to me? Why didn't he just accept the fact that I didn't want to eat? I just couldn't handle this, especially because it was from my best friend._

_Kendall's weight was starting to hurt, now. "Just one more bits, James. That's it, just one more bite."_

_I couldn't swallow the last piece. My throat was tight and wouldn't let anything but air pass through._

_"Just swallow it, James. You'll thank me for this eventually."_

_I didn't. He shifted his weight a bit and it hurt even more, so I swallowed. It felt like a rock going down to my stomach, it hurt so much. I let out a sob and shuddered. "I hate you, Kendall."_

_He got off of me and pulled me onto my bed again. "I only did it because I'm worried about you. You just can't not eat. Logan and Carlos are worried, too."_

_"Why, Kendall? Why'd you have to do it?" I already felt like I was about to barf it up._

_"We're brothers. It's what we do." He wiped away my tears with the cuff of his jacket._

_I felt my face get red. No one had ever seen me cry before. Well, not in the past nine years, at least. It was a little embarrassing that I had been brought to tears by a cheeseburger._

"James?" Joey asked. He was crouched over me with a worried look in his blue eyes.

I realized that I was staring up at the ceiling. The chair was toppled over next to me. Somehow, I'd fallen over.

"I'll get you some ice," Joey said. He got up and left me there. The sight of Kendall's worried eyes was still clouding my vision.

* * *

**R&R! i really need some random stuff to fill my chapters with!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY it's taken forever to post! school's been getting in the way and everything... 2 and 1/2 weeks til finals .**

**anyway... ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_"Brotherhood is the very price and condition of man's survival." ~Carlos P. Romulo_

**POV: Joey Parker**

James really wasn't looking too good. After I had passed him the burger, things started to get really weird with him.

"James?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He was far too into a memory to even hear my voice.

"Hello?" I waved my hands in front of his eyes, and he didn't even blink. This was starting to get a little scary.

His hands stared shaking and the burger fell into his lap.

"James?" I asked. "Stop… look at me."

He fell out of his chair and hit his head hard on the floor.

"James!" I ran to him and crouched down. "James… open your eyes."

His head jerked toward one of my knees and moaned "no."

I thought he was talking to me, but when he didn't answer again, I realized that he was still caught in his imagination. I pressed my fingers to his neck. His pulse was going almost twice as fast as mine. "James…"

He moaned and his breathing slowed significantly.

"James." I got a little closer to him.

His brown eyes kept darting around and a line of sweat became visible on his forehead and neck.

"I'll get you some ice." I got up and ran to the kitchen.

I could see over the half-wall that James was still on the floor, writhing and curling into a ball. He was moaning like crazy.

I filled up a bag with ice and wrapped it in a towel, making my way back to him. "C'mon, buddy. Let's go to the couch."

He looked up at me, an expression of pain and torture on his face. "Why?" he moaned.

"Just cooperate and you'll feel better soon."

I finally got him to the couch and pressed the ice0filled bag around his face and neck. A shiver spasmed through him, so I put a blanket around his shoulders. "Feeling better?" I asked.

He nodded. "Lots."

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to keep anything down. And I'm not going to try."

I laughed.

James looked at my photo-album that was sitting on the coffee table and reached towards it hesitantly. "May I?"

I nodded. "Sure, go for it."

He picked up the white album and started flipping through the thick pages. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a picture.

"It's my… my sister, Carolynn."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, she's not really my sister. Her parents adopted me, and then had her. She's close enough, though. I love her to bits either way. And then they had Shelby a few years ago." I pointed at a picture on the next page.

"You're lucky."

"What? How?"

"You have a family. You have siblings and parents and people who love you for who you are and not because they have to because you're too stupid to realize they're not really related to you and-"

"Whoa. Chill. You're crumpling the pages."

"Sorry." He let it rest in his lap for a while and turned the pages slower than before.

He asked me questions about my family and how it was like being raised by people who weren't really related to me. He asked if I'd ever known my parents.

"No," I said. "But I have a picture of my mom in the back. My _real_ mom, I mean."

He flipped to the last page and stared at it. "Oh my god…"

"What?" I asked him.

"That's _my_ mom."

"When were you born?" I asked.

"October second."

"I'm October first… What time?"

"12:05 in the morning."

"11:52 at night. We're thirteen minutes apart. And my real mom could only raise one child…"

"That was me. So this means…"

"We're brothers."

* * *

**R&R! and DestKnight15, i know that there's a charrie in "Another Cinderella Story", but i remembered too late . you know, i'm forgetful... :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated this in a while! seriously if i got reviews on this i'd update more often! even _one_ review will get a chapter up faster! c'mon!**

**hopefully another chappie up soon. i have larger priorities, thanks to my so-called BTR fans ;_; jkjk just _please_ review, i like writing this and the less reviews i get the longer it takes to write this!**

_

* * *

_

_"I am smiling because you are my brother. I am laughing because there is nothing you can do about it!" ~Unknown_

**POV: James Maslow**

Now I knew why I had always felt close to Joey since I'd met him. We were brothers – twins, actually.

I started laughing. I actually started _laughing_.

I don't know why, but this whole situation seemed kind of funny to me.

Joey was my brother. We had been separated at birth.

Neither of us had ever met our father. Or remembered him, anyway.

So for some strange-odd reason, I found the fact that we were blood-related a little hilarious.

Or maybe it was just my strange sense of humor…

"Well." Joey slapped his knees. "This is weird."

I laughed even harder.

"Are you okay?"

I fell onto the floor. My stomach was starting to hurt from the laughing. "I need to call my mom!"

"Why?"

"To ask her why the hell she never told me that I had a brother!"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even move.

I stopped laughing and propped myself up on my elbows. "Do you know who dad is?"

Joey shook his head. "James, I don't even know who my _mom_ is."

"Even more of an excuse to call her!" I pulled my phone out and went to my #5 speed-dial. "Just a warning, she's _really_ emotional. Hopefully Steve doesn't pick up. He likes to pick up mom's phone a lot when it's me."

"Steve?"

"My d… my stepfather."

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Mom, why in the hell didn't you tell me that I had a brother?"

"What? Hon, what are you talking about?"

"Does the name 'Joey Parker' ring a bell? He's sitting right here next to me."

My mom was quiet for a while.

"Is it true, mom?"

I heard her swallow. "Yes, it's true. I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were _going_ to wait to tell you when you were 18! I didn't think that you'd go and try to find your twin brother!"

"I didn't go out to find him! He came to the Palmwoods on his own! _He_ knew I was out there somewhere. He didn't know it was _me_, but at least he knew that he had a brother!"

"James… can I talk to him?"

Joey's face lit up as if he could hear her, which he probably could. He nodded eagerly.

"Here." I handed my phone to him, almost disgusted that my mother hadn't told me.

"Mom?" he asked.

I got up and left. I was too furious with my mother to witness her reunion with her long-lost son. We would've been able to take care of Joey just a few months later when Steve came into the picture. Sure, Steve was the only father I'd even known. And yeah, he was pretty good at the whole "parenting" thing. Hell, I believed he was my real father for the first 13 years of my life. And he actually cared about me. Yeah, I loved him. He was my dad, after all, or at least he was close enough.

I slammed the door to 2J and sank to the floor against it, rubbing my face. My mom had lied to me. She told me that Steve wasn't my real father. I could deal with that. But then she doesn't tell me that Joey's my brother, or that I have a brother at all. I don't know what's going on in that woman's head…

"James?" Kendall asked. "You okay?"

"You know that kid Joey next door?"

"Yeah. What about him?" He held his hand out and pulled me up.

"He's my brother."


	6. WARNING

**Alright, here goes.**

**I'm going to stop this story if I don't get at least 5 reviews saying to keep going, because honestly, I'm getting severe writer's block and don't want to put up with it if people aren't even going to read this.**

**SO if you want me to keep going, review and say that you do, or else I'm shutting this down. I will check 1 week from today. 5 or less reviews, I'm retiring this story.**


	7. END

**M'kay. This story has been retired for lack of viewers not inspiring me to get over my writer's block. And… this was just getting boring to write and since nobody really ever read this… I'm done. Adios!**


End file.
